The invention relates to a fuel feed unit for a motor vehicle with a plurality of anti-surge pots to be arranged in a fuel tank and with feed pumps for drawing in fuel from the anti-surge pots and feeding it to an internal combustion engine of the motor vehicle.
Fuel feed units are used in modern fuel tanks when the capacity of a single feed pump is not sufficient, as known in practice. In this context, one anti-surge pot in each case is connected by means of a bottom support to a respective flange inserted in a sealing manner into an installation opening in the fuel tank. In each case, the bottom supports preload the anti-surge pots against the bottom of the fuel tank. An electrically driven feed pump is inserted into each of the anti-surge pots. The fuel feed unit known in practice thus has two flanges, which are installed in the installation openings independently of one another.
The invention seeks to configure a fuel feed unit such that it can be produced economically and can be assembled in a particularly simple manner.
According to one embodiment of the invention, there is a connecting element for connecting the anti-surge pots within the fuel tank.
By virtue of this configuration, a single installation opening in the fuel tank and a single flange are required for the insertion of a plurality of anti-surge pots. The anti-surge pots can be inserted individually into the fuel tank and connected to one another within the fuel tank. This makes the fuel feed unit according to the invention particularly economical and allows it to be installed in the fuel tank in a particularly simple manner. The fuel tank can likewise be manufactured economically. Another advantage of this configuration is that the risk of leaks and permeation of fuel into the environment can be kept particularly small owing to the small number of sealing areas of the flanges.
If the anti-surge pots are of identical construction, this contributes to a further reduction in the manufacturing costs for the fuel feed unit according to the invention.
According to still another embodiment of the invention, connecting the anti-surge pots within the fuel tank requires a particularly small amount of effort on installation if the connecting element has a latching connection to at least one of the anti-surge pots.
According to another advantageous development of the invention, the anti-surge pots are held reliably against one another in their envisaged position if the connecting element has a pin that connects the anti-surge pots to one another.
If the anti-surge pots are manufactured in one piece with the sleeves accommodating the pins, this contributes to a further reduction in the manufacturing costs for the fuel feed unit according to the invention.
In one aspect of the invention, if the connecting element has an electrical terminal for a respective feed pump arranged in each of the anti-surge pots, this contributes to a further simplification of the installation of the fuel feed unit according to the invention.
According to yet another embodiment of the invention, having one anti-surge pot run dry while the second anti-surge pot is full can be avoided if the anti-surge pots each have mutually facing apertures. The anti-surge pots thus have an overflow region for excess fuel.
According to still another embodiment of the invention, alignment of the anti-surge pots relative to one another is particularly simple if webs are arranged in the region of the apertures.
According to another advantageous development of the invention, permanent alignment of the anti-surge pots relative to one another can be achieved if the anti-surge pots are manufactured in one piece with the webs.
The design of the fuel feed unit according to the invention is particularly simple if a bottom support, which is attached to a flange that closes the fuel tank, holds just one of the anti-surge pots.
In one aspect of the invention, if a fuel-level sensor is attached to one of the anti-surge pots, this contributes to a further simplification of the structure of the fuel feed unit according to the invention.